


Passionate Women

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Married Couple, Threats of Violence, because you know... angst, mostly fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: This is set as a drabble for the couple from my fanfiction A Long StoryCheesy Fluff Prompt: You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 9





	Passionate Women

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Raf's storyline around 17 x 22 to 17 x 23 which I'm so sad they kind of brushed off! I hope you enjoy.

“That was a good surgery- it seems like she’ll have a full recovery thanks to you.” A nurse compliments with a smile as she looks over at Heather. “There is going to be a very grateful husband out there ready to hear the news.”

“Oh yes with six beautiful kids waiting at home everyone is going to get good news,” Heather says with a grin as she finishes drying off her hands. This was her favorite part of the job. She was ready to tell the family, see the happy smile on the husband's face.

Once they’re done Heather heads out of the surgery she sees Sonny Carisi standing at the end of the hall talking to someone. “No, I'm looking for Doctor Heather Barba. She's a brain surgeon here at the hospital. I called and they said that she was in surgery. I need to speak to her.” He says before holding out his badge to show the woman.

“Get Doctor Reynolds to go with you and tell the family the good news. I think I need to go talk to that man.” Heather tells her nurse before she takes off her scrub cap and heads over to Carisi. Her heart is racing knowing he wouldn’t just come in for no reason. Everyone had a lot on their plate right now so a random check-in just wasn’t something they’d do. She puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles, “Is everything okay, Sonny?”

Sonny looks over at Heather and smiles, “Heather it’s good to see you. I’m sorry to bother you while you’re at work but I need to talk to you for a few minutes, is there anywhere we could go talk?” He asks before he looks around for somewhere they can go sit down.

Heather nods, “There’s a lounge over there I’ll take you over.” She tells him before she heads over to a doctor's lounge that they have nearby. She lets Sonny in before she shuts the door behind herself. Taking in a breath she goes to sit in a seat waiting for Sonny to sit down next to her. “Is everything alright, is something wrong with Rafael?”

“I’m sorry if I worried you, I just needed to ask you a few questions,” Sonny tells her before he takes out his phone and pulls up his photos. “I want to show you some pictures of a man and I’d like to know if you’ve seen him anywhere. It may have been any number of places, maybe here at work, your home, or just around town.” 

“You’re scaring me, is anything wrong with Rafael?” Heather repeats before she watches him look through pictures on his phone. She hates that he isn’t saying anything, thoughts are going through her mind of what could have happened or how her husband could be hurt. 

“No we don’t… we don’t think so not right now but he was threatened by a man and we want to know if you’ve seen him,” Sonny explains before he shows the woman an image of the man. “Any place that you’ve seen him it would really help.”

Heather takes the phone from Sonny looking at the phone. “Yeah, I’ve seen him a few times at the Bodega by Lucia’s house. I always bring her a coffee when I go to visit. He lingers whenever he sees me in the bodega. He offered to buy my coffees a few times but I told him I’m married.”

“Alright good can you tell me any of the times this has happened?” Sonny asks her before he takes back his phone looking over at her. “They may not have footage but if they do it could help us a lot even if you remember one of the days.”

“Six in the morning every other Tuesday like clockwork so the last time was last Tuesday. He wasn’t there every time or at least I didn’t notice him every time but I had noticed him more often.” Heather tells him before she takes in a breath angry with herself, wondering how she hadn’t put the pieces together on her own. Hindsight was 20/20 though so maybe she shouldn’t put so much blame on herself though it was a bit obvious. “I work in a free clinic that’s on the way so I always bring her coffee and breakfast before work.”

“Alright that’s good that’s really good we’ll go looking at those times, see if we can see him on any security cameras. Did he take any interest in Barba where you were from or where he worked?” Sonny asks, wanting to get all the answers that they can from this. “With all the hang-up calls and threats we want to keep you all safe.”

“No he really wanted to talk to me and know where I was going what I was doing-” Heather starts before her eyes go wide. “Hang on, did you just say hang up calls was this, not just a threat that happened today?”

“I-” Sonny starts to say, realizing how much he had messed up by saying that. He had assumed that Heather knew about this Rafael had to have told someone so surely he would have told his wife. Still seeing the look on her face he knows he has incorrectly assumed that. “We’re still investigating. We just want to have all the details together before we assume anything. Now you were starting to say something, what was that?”

“No you are not deflecting, how about you tell me what’s happening. Now. In fact, tell me what’s happening on the car ride to go see my husband.” Heather says as she gets up from her seat. “Get it up come on we’re taking your car and going to the office.”

“I really don’t want to worry you, it isn’t that- it’s not that serious, I promise. He was threatened while he was leaving a case and we just want to be safe. With everything happening right now… this case is just too dangerous not to.” Sonny explains before he follows her out of the room. “Do you want to stop and go grab your street clothes?”

“I’m fine.” Heather says before she walks over to the desk and smiles, “I have a bit of a family emergency. I'm gonna need to move around the rest of my schedule. None of my procedures are essential but if anyone needs anything Dr. Reynolds will be here late tonight. I’ll come back later if I can, if not I’ll call.” She smiles at the woman before heading out the door with Sonny out to his car.

“Alright now I’ve told you what’s going on you need to tell me what you were going to say,” Sonny says as he opens the passenger's side door for Heather. He shut it behind her and went to the other side sitting down and starting the car up. “Come on spit it out before we get there.”

Heather sighs unraveling her hair from the mess of braids pinned up on her head. “I was going to say that I thought he was obsessed with me. After I saw him at the bodega a few times he showed up at the clinic faking anything that had to do with the head headaches, migraines, and everything of the sort. I wasn’t sure if he was looking for meds or trying to see me more often so I just told them to stop letting him in. I thought it was the end of it so I never said anything.”

“Alright, I’m happy you told me that we’re going to figure out where the man is and what his intentions are everything's going to be fine,” Sonny assures her even if he isn’t true himself. He wanted the son of a bitch taken into custody. They needed answers to figure everything out. 

The drive after that is quiet, no polite chit chat, or really anything clearly not in the mood. Heather didn’t want to talk anymore. Heather was instead sitting stewing in that anger wondering how her husband could keep something like that from her. When they get to the office she gets ahead of Sonny knowing the way to Rafael's office. 

“Let me in- I don’t care, he's my husband and I need to speak with him.” Heather insists as she stands in front of the cards. “I didn’t- I didn’t bring ID. I came right here with Detective Carisi.” She turns around looking for Carisi who is just catching up with her. She gives him an expectant look to vouch for her.

Sonny stops and nods to the guard before showing his badge. He wasn’t going to be able to stop this he was just going to have to stand by and watch. He wants to warn Barba but he gets a phone call so instead, he has to turn around and go into the hall to answer his call.

“You’re being threatened and you didn’t think to tell me?! All those times you said you were getting calls from wrong numbers and unimportant work calls it was all bullshit wasn’t it?” Heather says as she walks into the room letting out that anger on him she’d been brewing the entire drive. “How could you not tell me any of this, Raf?”

Rafael hears shouting outside his office looking up from his work he sees Heather and then Sonny walking away. He takes in a breath bracing himself for it which sure enough happened she was fast to lash out at him. “It isn’t that big of a deal, threats happen on the job. I’m sure that you’ve had people threaten things to you if a surgery went wrong.”

“A spouse in distress or an angry parent, not gang members or angry corrections officers,” Heather tells him before she stands in front of his desk, arms in front of his chest. “Did you think this wouldn’t affect the rest of your life? Sonny showed me a picture of that man and I’ve seen him at the bodega near your mother's house- the clinic I work at two times a month.”

Rafael’s jaw tenses as she speaks hands tightening into fists as he takes in a breath. “I had no idea… I didn’t know that this would extend to anyone else. I didn’t think that would happen.” He feels horrible he knew that he was being threatened but his mother? His wife? He didn’t want them hurt because of the work he was doing.

“No you didn’t think because you are so damn stubborn you think you can tough shit out and not tell anyone it’s bullshit,” Heather shouts nearly red in the face from her anger. “What is the point of better or worse if you’re going to hide things like this from me, Rafa? What’s the point of any of this if you’re going to do shit that’s going to get you killed.”

“I’m not doing this, I'm not going to sit here while you yell at me. This is being handled and you don’t have to come in here and humiliate me. I have work to do I’m not going to sit here while you shout at me about something unimportant-” Rafael starts but he’s cut off as Heather starts to speak again.

“Unimportant? This man could kill you damn it Raf I love you and I’m not letting you and your pride get in the way of your safety,” Heather says before the door opens. She looks over and sees Rafael’s assistant Charlotte. “I’m sorry Charlotte can this wait?”

Charlotte looks at the two of them for a moment before she smiles at Heather, “Actually it’s a call for you. You left your things at work so they weren’t able to contact you. They had some questions about a patient they needed to ask. I said that you were here, they're waiting on the line.”

Heather takes in a breath before she looks back at Rafael. “We’re not done talking about this.” She has more to get out but if it’s a work-related call she’ll take it. She heads out of his office to the receptionist's desk to answer the call. 

Charlotte walks over and puts some papers on Rafael’s desk. The woman can usually keep a straight face but has a small smile. She liked Heather, always had because the woman knew exactly what to say.

Rafael takes the papers before he looks at Charlotte and shakes his head. “Don’t say it, I can already tell you what you want to say to me.” He had learned her face and all her tells well enough over time to know she wanted to say something.

“I just understand where she’s coming from you really should have said something,” Charlotte tells him before she walks out of the room not letting him get another word in. He isn’t going to get a word in with Heather and he sure won’t get one in with Heather.

Rafael gets a few minutes to himself hearing the call Heather is on as he sorts his paperwork. When she walks back in the sets it down though wanting to give her his full attention. “I know what you want to say and I get it, you’ve earned every right to scream, shout, and call me names. I should have trusted you or Olivia- really anyone with this but I didn’t. I made a mistake and I’m sorry.”

Heather listens to him and sighs, “You know I really want to keep yelling at you but that… that is a halfway decent apology. Besides when you have to tell your mother all of this she’ll do enough yelling for the both of us.” She walks over to his side of the desk stroking his cheek and sighing. “I shouldn’t have freaked out like that I just can’t imagine what I would’ve done if something happened to you.”

Rafael turns his head pressing a kiss to her palm. “I know you care, you're a passionate woman and I love that about you.” He had a life full of passionate women and while it made for moments like the previous he wouldn’t change it for the world. “Now let me guess you want to sit in while I call my mother to tell her she has to come in?”

Heather laughs leaning down to give him a kiss. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
